Overwhelming
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Spring Kinkfest Prompt for February 3rd – Cloud/Tifa – Overwhelming – 'Everything was heightened, the feeling of her hands running along his back, the silken strands of hair that brushed his skin and the lips that were crushed against his.'


Title: Overwhelming

Characters: Cloud/Tifa

Rating: Mature

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Everything was heightened, the feeling of her hands running along his back, the silken strands of hair that brushed his skin and the lips that were crushed against his.

A/N: Prompt for February 3rd – Cloud/Tifa – Overwhelming – 'Everything was heightened, the feeling of her hands running along his back, the silken strands of hair that brushed his skin and the lips that were crushed against his.'

Timeline: Advent Children Complete

Word Count: 737

Betaed: No

~~~~Overwhelming~~~~

He had almost lost her…twice. Once to Loz in the church where he had went looking for Jenova's head believing it was hidden there. Once he didn't find anything, he decided to have 'fun' with Tifa, both of them fighting and Tifa losing. They had almost lost Marlene when Loz had kidnapped her while Tifa was weakened.

The second time was when the building almost crashed down on top of Tifa. Seeing Denzel surrounded by the beasts and the building slowly falling toward Tifa without her seeing it reminded him so much of how he had lost Zack and Aerith. Zack had been surrounded by SOLDIERs and they had riddled him with bullets. Aerith had been stabbed by Sephiroth while praying, unaware of the long thin blade that was diving toward her heart.

Out of desperation, he threw one of his swords into the air; it curled around Denzel, dispatching the monsters before it flew back into Cloud's hand where he used it to slice his way through the broken building to save Tifa before the larger part had crashed down.

She had lost him. The building he had been standing on after Kadja had given up and allowed himself to be taken in by the Lifestream. Yazoo and Loz had decided that if they were going to go, he was going to come with them and they had used their materia abilities to create an explosion. Cloud had used his sword to cut through them and it resulted in all of them sent to the Lifestream where Aerith and Zack had decided that it wasn't Cloud's time to be there with them and sent him back.

Everything was heightened, the feeling of her hands running along his back, the silken strands of hair that brushed his skin and the lips that were crushed against his. She shuddered underneath him, her thighs tightening around him as he moved. His hands was cupping her cheeks as he kissed her almost desperately, needed to assure himself that she was alive and in his arms, that they hadn't lost each other. He hated seeing her get hurt; it was the worse thing for him to see as he had made a promise that he would always rescue her in time.

She was just as desperate as him, her hands running over his body in a bid to assure herself that he was most definitely there and alive. That it wasn't just a dream where she would wake up in reality to find that he wasn't there. She didn't think her heart could take it.

"Cloud," she whispered as their lips parted so they could breathe.

"Tifa," he rasped out, his lips moving over her cheek and down her neck as he continued moving within her body. She whimpered, burying her face into his neck, breathing in the scent that was only Cloud. He filled her every senses, she could only see, hear, smell, taste and feel him. He took over her completely just like she took over him completely. They completed each other.

Tifa gasped, her teeth biting into the soft skin at his shoulder. Cloud tensed over her before he shuddered and relaxed. He shifted so he wouldn't slump down on top of her, crushing her with his weight. Tifa began to softly cry as the day came back to her, how close she had come to losing everyone she cared about.

"It's okay," Cloud pressed a kiss into her hair. "We're here," Cloud soothed her, holding her close to him as they both fought to get their breath back. Tifa nodded, her face buried into his chest as she held him close to her, listening to his heartbeat. She had missed him so much. It had been lonely in their bed with him gone missing due to contracting Geostigma and leaving them out of fear and desperation. He had spent so long looking for a cure when Denzel contracted the Geostigma only to get it himself. Believing that he couldn't take care of them when he couldn't take care of himself, he ran. She was glad that he came back, for her and the kids. They needed him more than he knew.

"I love you," Cloud whispered as he buried his face into her hair.

"I love you too," Tifa whispered back as both of them fell asleep, feeling at peace for the first time in a while.

The End


End file.
